Home on the Range (2004)
Storyline Also See Home on the Range (2004) (Website) Disney Sing Along Songs: Little Patch of Heaven (2004) Home on the Range (2004) (Video Game) Home on the Range (2004) TV Spots Airheads Commercial: Home on the Range (2004) Home on the Range (2004) (Preview: Coming to Disney DVD and Video Fall 2004) Home on the Range (2004) (DVD Menu) Home on the Range (2004) (Deleted Scenes) Tell Your Own Joke (2004) Yodel Memory! (2004) YodelMentary (2004) Yodel Maker Preview (2004) Yodel Maker (2004) Trailblazers: The Making of Home on the Range (2004) Art Review (2004) A Dairy Tale: The Three Little Pigs (2004) Home on the Range (Storyteller Version) (2006) Movie Trailers Home on the Range (2004) Trailers Sound Effects Used * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 05 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 04 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TUBE ARRIVE 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - LONG SHELL SCREAM RICCO * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIP - SEVERAL WHIP SWISHES AND CRACKS 01 * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - ROPE TWIRLING SWISHES, * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT, 02 * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - METALLIC RULER VIBRATE, * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK, 01 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SEVERAL CHICKS CHIRPING AND PEEPING, ANIMAL, * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - WET HIT, 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG, (Heard in a higher pitch) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING COLLECTION, 01 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RISE AND BOING * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - ALARM BELL: FAST CLANGING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - EXCITED COWBOY YELPING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SPIT - SINGLE BIG SPIT (Also heard 3 multiple lower pitches.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, DISTANT, LONG BLAST 02 * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING * Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, COW - SEVERAL ANGRY MOOS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PIG - SEVERAL PIGS GRUNTING AND SQUEALING * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: LOW WHINNY, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01/Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007103 * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Rooster Crowing 3 * HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Falling Whistle * Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Swarm Insects Buzzi CRT010106 * Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 * Hollywoodedge, Small Twang Hair Plu CRT047101 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 * Hollywoodedge, Snare Drum Whistle CRT042802 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058602 * Hollywoodedge, Boing Followed By Me CRT017905 * Hollywoodedge, Various Squeaky Kis CRT027704 * Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall High Pitch CRT054304 * Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall Splat CRT054306 * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Bellow Sin AT041502 * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 * Hollywoodedge, Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031202 * Hollywoodedge, Screamlike Descend CRT017801 * Hollywoodedge, Short Swish Sharp Sl CRT030701 * Hollywoodedge, Whind Up Toy Click CRT036301 * Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030402 * Hollywoodedge, Airy Bubbles Wwet Po CRT018601 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid Slaps CRT041406 * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052406 * Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 * Hollywoodedge, Twirling Objectsli CRT058302 * Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030404 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 * Hollywoodedge, Rope Snap Swish 3 SS011003 * Hollywoodedge, Diving Board Vibrat CRT041201 * Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 * Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 (also heard in a higher pitch and a reversed version once) * Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Twist CRT049503 * Hollywoodedge, Whistly Air Release CRT040302 * Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En CRT056108 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Head Bonk Twe SS016802 * Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 * Hollywoodedge, Old Alarm Clock Ring CRT014701 * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 * Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 * Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Squeak CRT049302 * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041501 * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050201 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 * Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 9 Wet Squish Coul PE139701 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 * Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 * Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 * GOOFY HOLLER * H-B HIT, CARTOON - HORN BONK (Heard when Maggie trips during the song "Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo" and later when Lucky Jack accidetally kicks a cactus.) * WILHELM SCREAM * WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR (1985 WALT DISNEY PICTURES JINGLE) Image Gallery Home on the Range (2004)/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links * Watch32HD Category:MOVIES Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Use Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Category:Movies That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Use Goat Baas Close Pers Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Use HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:2000s Movies